The Dark What?
by Valorknight
Summary: Doesn't everyone want to do something exciting? Well, what happens when two teenagers are given that opportunity? Follow two unlikely heroes as they fight to find some way home. Rated M due to; language, violence, and various kinds of references.


**Hello everyone, it is I Valorknight, and it is good to be back on the site. I would like to thank Xande the Mortal for being my Beta and helping me to improve this story, and thank you all for taking the time to read this. I hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**Now for the disclaimer bull, I don't own Dark Souls, that honor belongs to FromSoftware.**

Inside a lush green forest, two teenagers were having a rather animated argument. Josh, the one on the left is Caucasian, with long, dirty blond hair and a heavier build. The young man sitting across from him, Bayley, was African American with a short perm and an average build. "You're full of it Bayley, there is no way in hell a Sorcerer could beat a Pyromancer."

Bayley rolled his eyes obnoxiously before replying. "All Pyromancers can do it chuck fireballs, but Sorcerers can use all sorts of different spells."

Josh just smirked. "Well, be that as it may, Sorcerers need a wand or something to use their spells, while Pyromancers just need their hands."

"Why are you two arguing over something so trivial?" Josh and Bayley's heads shot up and quickly turned toward the source of the new voice…

"Did the lake just talk to us?" Josh asked, turning to Bayley with a confused look on his face. Bayley nodded slowly in response. They heard a sigh echoing from the lake before it spoke again.

"If you wish to see me, then come over to the shore." Josh and Bayley exchanged looks, shrugged, and walked to the shore line. Then they waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. After roughly 10 minutes of standing still, Josh threw his hands up in frustration, and screamed out at the lake.

"Listen up asshole, either show yourself or go fuck yourself." The voice scoffed at the anger Josh had shown and spoke again.

"Well, if that's what you're so upset about, then just look down." They immediately looked down…and Bayley jumped back screaming while Josh just laughed, his eyes taking in every little detail: the gray wrinkly skin, the large reddish-orange eyes, the massively oversized teeth, and the weird "mustache" thing.

"That was totally worth the-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Bayley cut Josh off in mid-sentence, a look of complete horror on his face.

The… Serpent? let out an aggravated sigh. "What I am is of no concern to you."

Josh looked at it inquisitively, raising an eyebrow. "Well what are you here for?"

A bright gleam appeared in the Serpent's eyes and it let out a quick laugh. "That is simple; I'm here to help solve your argument."

Bayley threw a suspicious glance at the serpent and asked: "How can you solve it?"

"It would faster to show you." Bayley's eyes went wide and he threw his hands forward protectively and stepped away from the shore, overwhelmed by what the creature was implying.

Josh caught Bayley by his shoulder, gave him a devious simile, and asked: "Come on Bayley, where's your sense of adventure?"

"My sense of adventure is fine. I'm just trying to figure out if I'm dreaming or not! …And how the hell are you so calm?"

"Well, I could be dreaming, or I could not be. But I really don't care, because I'm sick of doing the same shit day in and day out." Josh turned his head, staring directly at Bayley, and said, "Come on Bayley, what's the worst that can happen?" Bayley let out a defeated sigh, shrugged, and muttered about how he 'might as well have a fun dream.' Josh broke out into a huge grin, turned to the serpent, and asked: "Alright big guy, so how do you plan on solving this issue?" The serpent smiled, then darted forward…

It spat them out separately, Josh over a foul mire, and Bayley over a weather-worn courtyard, and they, deprived of oxygen and dizzy from being eaten, could do nothing to prevent their separation.

A massive splashing sound echoed throughout the bog as Josh landed. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a darkly armored figure standing over him, holding what looked like a barbed sword.

A loud cracking sound reverberated throughout the courtyard as the stone statue shattered, leaving Bayley lying on the remains of the statue, disoriented. He could barely make out the snooty sounding voice speaking. It spoke down at him as darkness clouded his vision: "Well, if you're going to take a nap, then maybe you should pick a more comfortable place?"

**Well that's it for the first chapter; I hope you all enjoyed reading it. If you all have any questions about the characters, then ask me in the comment section, and I'll answer them in the authors' notes of the next chapter. Remember to review, and you'll get and internet cookie. **


End file.
